notas
by Dayana Farfalla
Summary: aquí mis fichas e información sobre mi historia "la llama de mi corazón"


**hola! aquí les traigo algunas fichas de los personajes, la llama de mi corazón y de que va a tratar a lo largo de la historia **

* * *

**Nombre: **lía Ange Di luz

**Apodo**: Ange plenilunio

**Edad**: aparenta 15

**Fecha de nacimiento:** ¿?

**Nacionalidad**: italiana

**Personalidad**: es una chica alegre, le gusta buscar a todo algo gracioso suele ser caprichosa hace continuamente pucheros y berrinche, es amable con todos, es optimista, odio el silencio y la tristeza ya que ella estuvo así la mitad de su vida, odia cuando la ignoran siempre se sale con la suya .pero cuando la situación lo amerita su personalidad cambia a una seria, insensible, ella no se detendrá hasta destruir a aquello que lastima a lo que más aprecia.

**Características físicas: **

**Estatura: **157cm

**Peso: **48 kg

Cabello rizado estilo reborn hasta la mitad de la espalda, peinado de partido en la frente, tiene un broche de cabello en forma de una media luna y su lucero , su cabello cambia a lacio, blanco rojizo ojos algo grandes café claro, cambian a violeta. Su cara representa una muñeca, nariz chica, labios delgados, pestañas largas y rizadas, ojos grandes expresivos, siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Características emocionales**: ella suele sonreír continuamente, para ocultar su tristeza profunda, odia el silencio y la seriedad, suele estar cerca de reborn todo el tiempo, ya que ellos tuvieron un pasado algo curioso que paso entre ellos y es:

LEAN LA HISTORIA Y LO SABRAN ^^

**Hibari:** Tiene cierta curiosidad por Hibari kyoya ya que le recuerda a la persona que cambio totalmente su vida no le gusta verlo serio así que trata de hacerlo sonreír lo que provoca que este se moleste

En el futuro ambos comenzaran a sentir sentimientos románticos el uno al otro

**Tsuna:** tiene cierta relación con ella en el pasado y sus demás guardianes, solo que ellos no lo recuerda pero ella sí,

**Datos curiosos:**

-su arma es un bastón negro que puede tomar cierto tamaño, al dividirse a la mitad tiene una espada fina, y al girar la cuarta parte saca un látigo

- su llama es: espacio, aire la única llama en el mundo que surge del sentimiento no existente en la mafia: Amoratributo es: la imaginación puede crear, hacer todo lo que ella imagine con su llama

- su llama se inestabilidad muchísimo su cabello se alacía y continuamente cambia de personalidad con su doll

**Pasado:**

Su pasado lo pienso hacer muy triste, desesperante, agobiante y todo lo que termina en ante xD

Tiene que ver en especial con reborn y otro personaje que no es mío, con el trinisette y los arcobalenos

Pero aquí les dejare un pedacito de un poema que me inspire en su pasado:

_**Si la vida fuera lápiz y se borrara**_

_**No habría pasado que me afectara**_

_**Ahora, solo quiero que la lluvia llore por mí**_

_**Que lave sangre y lágrimas que hay por ti**_

_**Que llene mi calma a este dolor que lastima mi alma **_

_**Olvidar…es como pedir al corazón parar**_

_**Borrar...es algo que no me canso de soñar, pero sé que nunca se cumplirá**_

_**Fingir… es lo único que puedo hacer **_

_**Tratando de sonreír como esmeralda **_

_**Aunque realmente este rompiéndose mi alma **_

_**Si hay alguien que me ayude…**_

_**No pido que salve mi vida…**_

_**Imploro porque alguien termine con ella…**_

_**¿Quién podría hacerme ese favor?**_

_**¿Quién podría salvarme de este dolor?...**_

**Nombre: shion** koizumi

**Apodo:** mezzaluna

**Edad: **aparenta 15

**Fecha de nacimiento: **¿?

**Nacionalidad: italiana**

**Personalidad: es** una chica seria, tímida pero también muy divertida y traviesa suele molestar a lia, ella tiene la personalidad que no tiene lia

**Características físicas:**

**Altura: **aparente no ser tan grande, pero lo hace para que lia tenga espacio , tiene la misma estatura que lia y el peso

**Apariencia: ** cabello rubio corto hasta las mejillas , ojos tamaño medios color azul cielo, que a veces muestra tristeza, (pero también se le pega lo de lia) viste un vestido blanco con adornos blancos,

**Características emocionales:**

Ella suele animar a lia cuando comienza a estar triste, haciendo cosas graciosas.

Tiene curiosidad por la familia de tsuna, tanto que con solo apenas conocerla muestra su verdadera personalidad algo que no lo hace con cualquiera

**Datos curiosos:**

**- **ella suele tener un espejo, y con el ella puede ver, el corazón de la gente, o algún recuerdo en el espejo

**Nombre**: adrian blackiers

**Familia:** Aquila reale

**Edad:** 23 años

**Nacionalidad**: italiano

**Personalidad:** es un chico egocéntrico , se preocupa mucho por su apariencia, es ambicioso

**Apariencia**: de buena apariencia, tiene el cabello negro, con mechones color blanco, con el cabello acomodado para atrás, ojos color verdes , tez clara .

Extras:

-es le prometido de lia, algo que arreglaron él y cervello

**Atención estos personajes no son míos son de sus respectivos autores que no recuerdo quienes son, pero son de ellos, son de diferentes juegos, arabias lost y ijiwaru my master**

**Nombre:** delta de ijiwaru my master

**Apariencia: ** compleción alta, cabello azul y ojos del mismo color con lentes, muy bien parecido

**Edad: ¿?**

**Nacionalidad: ¿?**

Es lo único que sé del juego xD pero saldrá uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh! Más adelante

El será uno de los malos asi que con este científico loquito yo si quiero ser experimentada XD

**Nombre: **curtís nile

**Apariencia**: ojos rasgados color café rojizo, al igual que su cabello, ti una trenza en la patilla, se parece entre Hibari y fong combinados

**Edad:¿? **

**Nacionalidad: ¿?**

**Personalidad:** en mi fic será como fong o hasta más dulce y gentil

Pero en realidad en todo lo contario a su personalidad. En mi fic es un príncipe, en el juego es un ladrón.

-tiene mucho el que ver con todo lo que lia aprendió, y su personalidad

-él le enseño a hablar

**Nombre: ** aileen de arabians lost

**Edad:¿?**

**Nacionalidad:¡?**

**Apariencia: **una chica de cabello azul –morado ojos color azul turquesa,

**Personalidad: es** linda y graciosa también algo caprichuda, ella con el paso del tiempo cambia, convirtiéndose en la peor pesadilla y terror de lía

**Notas de mi: **bueno la llama de mi corazón es mi primera historia así que esta en progreso jeje

Quizá al principio este algo aburrida, pero les prometo que después no lo será, será digna que sus ojos e imaginación .así que téngame un poco de paciencia por fis. en cuanto a los crossovers insisto, si quieren que haga uno en especial con gusto!

* * *

**bueno.. no he podido escribir mi segunda historia, tutoria, por que... se me fue la inspiracion! la inspiracion es como el dinero... va y viene xD pero forzare mi cabeza loquita para hacerlo lo mas pronto posible! **


End file.
